


Drifting Away

by RedHeadWithaPen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heartbreak, Kinda?, Learning to take care of baby, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steven Universe: The Movie, The Zoo Steven Universe, lyric refences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithaPen/pseuds/RedHeadWithaPen
Summary: Alternate Universe in which, Spinel raises Steven, they have fun together until they are forced to find a new home-Introduce the Crystal Gems and I'll see where I go from there![Discontinued - Due to be re-written]





	1. Prologue

She didn't want to land here, of all places in the Galaxy, she hadn't intended on giving birth here. She clutched her stomach and stumbled her way down towards the old fountain, having tried warping away and having no success, she desperately tried to keep her form for just a little longer.

She could see her still standing there, after thousands of years her old toy still stood proudly where she left her. Her hair was slightly messy, and her once very bold colours were now faded and tired.

"Spi..nel?" Rose reached out towards her before screaming in agony as her form was contorted before stopping. She looked up, sweat fell down her cheeks, Spinel looked hesitant and unsure on who she was. "It's me.. don't be scared." _Please..._

Spinel pulled her shoes with some force of the ground, realising that they had been entwined with vines growing in the garden. Her squeaky shoes walked slowly to the mysterious gem that had appeared in her home. _'Did Pink send her?'_

She was close to the gem now and could hear her struggling to breath, "Are ya okay?" Spinel put her gloved hands on this gems shoulder. The gem suddenly grabbed onto Spinel's shoulders and kept her in place, she tried to struggle but her grip was tight.

"Spinel stop!" Rose said pleadingly, with little strength left she changed her eyes, they glowed Diamond Pink, "It's me, Pink."

Spinel stopped, her legs suddenly becoming heavy, she fell on her knees and couldn't stop the tears, Rose's hands her still on her shoulders but she let her go and grabbed Spinel's hand. Her time was almost up.

"Let's play a game."


	2. You'd do it for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--That is to say, you'll do it for him.

In front of her was a mixture of Pink Diamond and the gem that had first arrived in the garden. Her hair was how Spinel remembered, short and bouncy, her skin was a light pink but her outfit was that of the Quartz. She was knelt down, embracing Spinel with one hand wrapped around her little waist, the other was rubbing her messy hair.

"Pink... I--"

_"Spinel."_ Pink hushed Spinel, knowing that she'd be confused as to her absence but time was short, she could no longer fight back the pain. However, Spinel raised her arms and embraced her back, startling the diamond as all the feelings of doubt numbed as Pink's aura embraced them both. Feeling the pain worsen more, she pulled back and grabbed Spinel's hand resting it on her bump.

_"I am going to be a part of a beautiful creature, a baby Spinel, please... take care of me... no... us." _

That's when the warm glow grew brighter, Spinel looked up at her diamond... her best friend and saw her pained expression before she bravely smiled and put her hand on Spinel's cheek. _"I'm sorry..."_ That's when reality snapped it's cold fingers and the world was no longer a pink hue, rather, it became dull and lifeless.

Spinel stared ahead, tears were flowing down her cheeks, her gem stone ached as her best friend was no longer right in front of her. She could still feel her hands gripping her shoulders, she dared not blink as the image of her would be gone.

Their wasn't a sound in the garden, the air seemed still and cold. She had so many things she wanted to say to her, to Pink, questions that will never be answered. As she cried silently, for a short while all she could hear was her own tears hit the floor. Slowly she looked down at her hands, she could see them shaking vividly, they gripped her sides and finally it dawned on her that she'd seen her best friends final moments. She screamed until her face was pink, tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the floor.

She didn't know how long it had been before her screaming turned to sobs and hiccups, her face burned from the anger and frustration and utter heartbreak. Her hands were clutched so tightly that her fingers were aching to relax. It wasn't until another crying finally snapped her back to reality, the air cleared from it's murky blackness, her eyes scanned around her until a little pink glow caught her attention. A small creature was lying on the ground just a pebbles throw away. It was crying loudly with it's arms outstretched and legs curled up close to it's chest.

Spinel rubbed her cheeks and sniffled before crawling towards it with caution. Her arm outstretched towards it and poked it before retracting back to her when the creature cried louder. "Are..." Her voice was sore, she cleared her throat, "Are you okay?" When she got no response other than the crying she continued to crawl towards it.

"You're..." She rubbed her eyes before settling in front of the baby. She ignored it's crying to feel it's dark hair, the texture was soft like a flower. She sat herself upright and looked at it intently. She could see Pink's gemstone, her eyes drawn to it without realising her arm rested atop it and gently she tugged at it. "_Maybe I can end the game."_ As she pulled she could feel it come loose but then a feeling fluttered in her chest. _"But... she seemed to want this."_

She sighed and instead rubbed at the gem. It was a little calmer now but it's nose was snotty and eyes puffy. "Heh...You... never was good at these games..." Spinel said with a little smile, all she could muster, she pulled a big cloth from her gemstone and with care, raised the small baby and gently resting it on the cloth, "Guess I gotta figure out how to care for you."

She started by wrapping it tightly around the cloth as it was cold so she raised it to her chest and rocked back and forth, humming a familiar tune until its breathing evened. She took deep breaths herself, as her own feelings were mixed between sadness and unusually a strong feeling of love. She was certain that, that was Pink, calming them both.

Spinel felt tears in the corners of her eyes but she rubbed them off before getting to her feet. She walked around at the garden avoiding the cracks and long vines that were all over the once polished marble and started walking towards the communication hub. It hadn't been used in thousands of years and was covered in ivy and small insects, she brushed what she could aside. Knowing that although it was primarily used for commuting to the diamonds, it also had data from other colony's for Pink to learn from for when she got her own.

The screen flickered but a light tap on the side of pod cleared the screen. She opened up the search page, "Babies..." She hummed as she scanned through the vast collection of data, she could feel the little one stir from the bright light, so she rocked her arm back and forth like before and hummed a little tune.

_'Human Babies - A study from 'The Zoo'_

  
_'Documented by H.B. Agate.'_

  
_'Between birth to 1 year of age, babies grow and develop at an astounding rate. They learn to smile, roll over, sit up, wave, clap, pick objects up, crawl, babble, and some may even start saying a few words. They learn to bond with and trust their caregivers and they often understand more than they are able to communicate. Babies enjoy music, movement, and simple games like peek-a-boo.'_

_'By the end of this period, many babies are standing up and walking around holding onto tree bark, if not walking completely independently. They've also typically tripled their birth weight and grown around 6 to 8 inches by the time they're a year old.'_

She found reports from a station named 'The Zoo' it was made for Pink Diamond in order for her to preserve a species but is now maintained by Blue Diamond in her memory. Spinel rubbed her head in confusion before scrolling down, deciding to focus on the baby rather than the thought of Pink.

She was lost in thoughts and text for a while absorbing as much information as possible. Primarily she knew she needed some milk, thicker blankets, and a safe environment for it to grow. "It's kinda like a scavenger hunt, huh Pink..." She stopped herself as she looked down at the baby, "I can't keep calling you Pink, 'cause I don't think you're her. Even if you got her gem, you're kinda like a copy but different." She bopped its little nose and smiled as it laughed, the little fingers wrapping around her own.

A bright light lit up the garden, it was sudden and had caught her off guard, Spinel quickly rewrapped her arm around the baby and hid amongst the foliage. A tall figure stood at the warp pad, her gemstone was a Pearl.

"If she didn't make it to Homeworld then maybe here?" The gem mumbled to herself as she walked with caution down the stairs and into the garden, "Odd though I could've sworn Rose said that Spinel was here."

She had a weird device in her hand, it was bright and if not for the dense foliage Spinel hid in, then undoubtedly she would've been found, "Rose!" She shouted, "Steven!" She looked around, "Nora!" She got closer, "Make some noise so I can find you!"

Spinel felt the baby stir, she was being too loud, desperately she rocked it back and forth but it didn't work she could see its face scrunching up, she looked up and saw the Pearl was too close for her to be able to hum. She panicked and put her thumb in it's mouth, she watched as he suckled on it like what was shown in the report. She sighed with relief, _"I can't loose my little Pink..."_ She thought to herself.

She hoped the Pearl would eventually leave but to her dismay she had found the communication hub and was scanning through it, mumbling to herself. It was possible that she could detect the life forms left in the garden.

It was rash and a risk and she could only hope it would be quiet as she ever so gently, with her stretchy arms put the baby down far away from this pearl, they wrapped it up tightly. Once her arms snapped back to her body she took a deep breath jumped high out of the foliage, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" She yelled with laugh. It caught the others attention and she abandoned the hub to follow her around the garden, far away from the baby.

"Stop please!" The Pearl yelled back at her, the light object now replaced with a spear.

"You gotta tag me first!" She could hear the others exasperated cry and with grace did Spinel dodge the spears thrown towards her, "Gotta do better than that!" She winked and stopped at the bottom of the warp pad.

"Spinel! Enough games!" The Pearl was a short distance away, cautiously wielding the spear, "Answer me this, did a Rose Quartz come here!?"

She tapped a finger on her cheek, "Nope. I am waiting for Pink to come play! Not some 'Rose Quartz.'" She stuck her tongue out and laughed playfully as expected of a Spinel, "Now please leave!"

Spinel stopped to take in the Pearl's expression, looked and felt guilty. It was no secret between both her and Pink that Spinel was left here but Pearl always assumed she'd have at least left her in a bubble, not stood here... alone.

"You're her Pearl... aren't you?" Spinel couldn't stop herself, "She took you to her new colony huh?" Spinel watched her closely, oddly her hands covered her mouth but she nodded "If something happened... I don't think I want to know so... please leave me this garden and all it's little treasures." Her hand extended out to Pearl, "Let's let bygones be bygones right?"

Pearl looked at her and slowly lowered her hands before taking Spinels, "I sure hope you find this 'Rose Quartz.'" Spinel said with a silly smile. She retracted her arms pulling the Pearl towards her, turning her arm into a spring, she bounced the Pearl to the top of the warp pad.

"Thank you... Spinel?" Pearl turned towards her, "You're welcome to join me to Earth. It was her home."

Spinel sighed and smiled, "I'm happy here... thank you though I'll remember that." She watched as the Pearl left before scurrying over to the baby. It was crying, it's nose blowing bubbles of snot and blanket thrown afar.

"I'm sorry!" She grabbed another smaller cloth from her gem and wiped its nose, "I'm here, I'm here..." She rocked back and forth with the baby in her arms until its cries were whimpers and hiccups, "Let's try and get you some milk."

She wrapped the baby once more in the blanket and walked up to the warp pad, "I'm sure this.. 'zoo' will have some." Spinel held the baby close as the warp took them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best work but I gotta push the story along a little so I hope the pacing is okay, it's not my strong point.. ^^'  
Next chapter can either feature the zoo or we can pass by, up to you! If not comments by Sunday I will continue how I wish.


	3. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -An Agate terrifies!  
\--A Spinel plays games!  
\---Wait what?

When Spinel and the baby warped to the Zoo immediately did she feel the warmth prickle her body, her eyes blinded briefly from the bright lights, she shivered from the temperature change and loosened the blanket around the baby a little. On the way, the little one had fallen asleep which Spinel was grateful for.

She cautiously stepped off the warp pad and took in her surroundings. The room that they warped in wasn't what she expected as the halls were long and wide, the roof was unimaginably high, presumably to accommodate the larger gems that may grace this Zoo. It's colours were a pretty shade of pink and silver with the polished floors a spectacular blue, Spinel could feel her shoes practically sliding against the tiles and if not for the baby she was holding then she would've undoubtedly indulged in sliding around the floor.

It was also eerily quiet save for Spinel's squeaky shoes, she cursed them silently, her eyes scanned every hall and every corner, she passed multiple doors but each were locked and with no way to pry them open she kept walking until she finally came across an open door. She hid behind a pillar and peaked into the room, two large gems stood in the room that had large containers and bottles.

The smaller of the two, an Amethyst, had various shades of purple, her hair was long and a light shade of violet most notably however was her uniform. It's colours matched the others but it wasn't as regal looking. Her voice was soft and not as gruff as an Amethyst's voice usually is. She was like an older sibling to the squadron.

"Don't see this often do we Holly?" The Amethyst said as she swirled a bottle that was filled with a cream coloured liquid.

Spinel had to cover a gasp as she recognised who the other gem was as she matched the picture of the 'author' of the documents on the zoo. She was slightly taller than the other gem and had heeled boots on. Her aura screamed confidence and power, the way she stood over the Amethyst made it obvious that she saw herself above them, she even had her whip in hand.

"It's Holly Blue Agate to you and no, but I suppose that sometimes the mother's bond with their babies correctly so we must intervene. I cannot allow Blue Diamond to know that the humans have any issues under our care, I can but only imagine the horror in her expression." She spoke in a condescending way that struck a nerve with Spinel, as it seemed she hardly cared for the humans, rather she wanted to appear perfect for her diamond by any means possible.

"Yeah probably..." The Amethyst put the cap on the bottle, "suppose it might remind her of Pink."

She immediately tensed as the Holly raised her arm ready to strike her, "**DO NOT EVER SPEAK OF HER OR I'LL---**"

Spinel felt her hair spike as loud alarms sounded throughout the facility. Both gems immediately began charging out of the rooms, animated vividly did Spinel's limbs wrap around the roof pillars tightly, she could feel the baby stirring in the blanket, the sudden loud noise waking it. "It's okay, shh." She comforted it with a spare hand.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Holly's loud voice boomed above the alarms. Spinel almost lost grip from the surprise on how loud she was.

Spinel watched them until they finally disappeared down the hallway before untangling herself and dropping herself onto the floor, carefully so to not hurt the baby. She went into the room both gems were in before, her mouth went agape in a comedic fashion before her hands closed it.

The large containers had the label's 'Milk' and 'Do not touch without Holly's permission.' Naturally Spinel had to poke them and giggled as she did so before shaking her head, "Gotta be serious."

She grabbed a large array of bottles and dropped them in front of the container. She took the odd, rubber cap off and put it under the tap before pulling the lever, "Ugh this stuff looks gross!" She stuck a tongue out, at the same time she felt tiny hands grab at her chest, the baby was looking up at her and smiling. She smiled back and then felt the cold liquid drip onto her gloves. "Ew!" She put the bottle down and shook the liquid off her hands, all the while the baby giggled at her expense. She too ended up laughing with it.

Once they both settled and Spinel remembered she was on limited time, she filled as many as she could before the alarms finally switched off. Realising that she couldn't hold too many as well as hold the baby, she put them all inside her gem stone hoping that they'd be better off in there. She peaked out of the doorway and checked to see if any gems were nearby, once she was certain that no one was nearby she looked down at the baby and smiled, "Let's go home."

It giggled in response and reached for up to her, she couldn't help but boop its little nose. With caution did she make her way back to the warp pad, narrowly avoiding the two gems from earlier.

  
She felt smug as she strolled back to the Warp pad. It almost seemed too easy to sneak onto a supposedly 'high security' Zoo. She grinned as she imagined what pure horror the Holly Blue would feel knowing that a gem managed to sneak here and take some of their resources. It wasn't as if it was for a selfish reason though, Spinel thought.

She took more notice of the art on the pillars and walls, small beautiful flowers could be seen. Their was also a large door that had different, strange pillars in front of it. The looked like the baby a little bit but taller and with no hair. She wondered if this baby would grow to look like that.

She put her hand on it but withdrew quickly once she heard loud healed shoes coming down the hall. "Uwah!" Spinel gasped, unable to stop the little noises she made as she flustery hid behind the pillar.

"It's always a pleasure to have Blue Diamond here~" The Holly Blue said with pride, "Of course, I'd welcome Yellow Diamond here anytime..."

Spinel rolled her eyes at the gems obnoxious attitude. She stuck her tongue out but had to react quickly as she felt the baby become restless, she looked down and pulled a few silly faces in the hope that it would ease it for just a little longer but to her own distress she could see its face scrunch up and turn red, "Oh no..." she said before it cried loudly, echoing throughout the hallway.

"Sounds like a baby!" The Amethyst and Holly Blue were almost gone, Spinel smacked her hand against the cold floor in frustration before winding up legs up. She listened closely and hear the Amethyst running towards the pillar that she was behind.

The Holly Blue had opened up a channel linked to other gems, "We have a rogue gem with a human baby, get here now or I will report you all to the Diamond's myself!"

The Amethyst was right behind her, "I'm sorry!" her hand was about to grab Spinel's shoulder but it was then that she released her tangled limbs. It sent her and the baby far down the hall, Spinel concentrated as the zoomed past multiple Amethyst that were just coming out of guarded rooms.

Using the momentum, Spinel hopped her way to the warp pad room. Once inside she turned fast and broke the lock on the door, buying them only just enough time to warp away. Before the image of the room faded away did she see the Holly Blue and multiple Amethyst stood behind her, they all looked furious.

The moment she arrived back at the Garden did she dash down near the fountain, resting her body against it and pulled a bottle out from her gem, she lowered the blanket, gave the bottle a little shake and carefully but the tip into the babies mouth. She initially kept her eyes on the warp pad, hoping that the other gems wouldn't warp here. But she peaked down and watched as the baby instinctively began to drink the milk, not realising that she was smiling happily as it made the cutest noises.

It wasn't until later when the baby eventually fell asleep and that the other gems weren't coming to find her, that she felt her limbs ache and her eyes felt sore from the crying. It wasn't a habit that she'd intended on indulging but from being alone for such a long time, she often spoke to herself.

"What have I got myself into?" Though she spoke quietly in this instance so to not wake the baby, "My purpose was to make her happy... does this count? Am I doing the right thing?" Her spare hand ruffled through her still messy hair, "I gotta fix up my form I suppose. But that can wait..." Her eyes felt heavy, she pulled up her legs and kept the baby close, "Just gonna... rest for a lil bit."

* * *

"I'm afraid no other gem facility nearby has found it, Holly Blue." Amethyst tensed her body, waiting for the inevitable strike from Holly.

However, Holly was stood using the online hub, her hand was flicking through footage from earlier, "No matter, our Peridot has sent me this." Holly gestured towards the screen casually.

She looked up at the video and saw a pink blur and her friends reach out towards it, only to be sent flying back into the rooms, she winced watching that.

"If I slow it down..." Amethyst had to glance over at Holly and could see how determined she was, "There!" She slammed down in joy as the image was clear.

The gem had Pink messy hair that was once shaped like a heart, matching her mysterious gem stone. She was sticking her tongue out and taunting the camera, she held back a chuckle as she knew Holly wouldn't find it so amusing.

"...What kind of gem is that?" Amethyst asked curiously.

"Ugh, of course an Amethyst wouldn't know!" Holly looked up at the cut of gem and hummed, feeling almost silly as she too was unsure, "I- I'm not even going to answer that, it would be a waste of breath." She marched over to their communication device and called their assigned maintenance Peridot.

  
"This is Peridot, Facet 2-F-5-L, Cut 5-X-G how can I help? Oh its you again." She mumbled at the end.

Holly cleared her throat, "Although I have no doubt on what type of gem this is, I want you to examine it and report it to the Diamonds."

Amethyst watched as the image was sent to the Peridot of whom pulled up the image and hummed herself, "Very well, expect a report within the next 48 hours. _Can't wait to be reassigned soon..._" She muttered again, "Peridot out."

The screen closed and Holly smiled, "I'd obviously rather the Diamonds not be aware of this... incident." She rested a hand on the Amethyst's shoulder, "Do I make myself clear?" she grasped it tightly.

"Understood Holly Blue." She nods.

"Wonderful," She released her hand, "that will be all."


	4. What can I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For you...)

When she woke presumably a few hours later, judging by the slight change in atmosphere above she knew the garden was in need of repairs. Whilst the baby slept she set to work on restoring the garden. She thanked the stars that she was so good at hide and seek because without it, then she'd never have found the control panel.

It set a temperature for the garden, filtered the water and was the source of the 'sky' and light. Creating the illusion that the garden was organic like what Pink was fond of. She worked hard to fix the system, after thousands of years it was bound to break over time.

"Forgotten and broken..." She sighed and clutched her gem softly.

Though it wasn't perfect she did her best to get it running. Whilst also keeping the baby fed and happy, she felt incredibly warm inside and content when she held him close. Her purpose was being fulfilled and recognised, it filled her with pure happiness. It was one night as she lay with the baby in her hands with a bottle filled with milk, that she looked over at him and then the night sky above with a smile.

"Guess I can't keep callin' you baby..." She said to herself, although now she liked to think he was listening since he sometimes makes little noises as she speaks.

"I'm not very good with names though, can't really go with Pink or Diamond because it'd be a little strange?" Her free arm stretched round to scratch her head, she tended to do things in an over the top way because since it'd make him laugh sometimes.

"That Pearl though... she seemed to know you, what was it she tried to call you?" She pondered for a moment, her fingers tapping on her head, "...Was it Nora maybe? Hm, I don't know... it's undoubtedly cute but it just don't suit ya, y'know?" She shrugged, "Steven... was the other name?" She looked down at him, his eyes were drooping as sleep was near, "Yeah. Y'know I think that's nice." She yawned and held him a little closer, pulling up the handmade blanket.

Spinel didn't need to sleep as it wasn't a necessity with gems, they naturally can go thousands of years without any respite but it was nice and better than staring at nothing for so long. Sometimes she saw things as she slept but it was never clear and often she'd forget what'd happen in those dreams as she'd wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short... I know but it's been a while an this is just a warm up.  
I have an idea of where to go from here but I like the ideas y'all have.  
I'd love for any suggestions! ^.^


	5. Someday, Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pearl oversteps the line and Spinel has a realisation.

She visited them again. The rogue Pearl who abandoned everything for a Rose Quartz, of whom she loves dearly and speaks so highly of. Spinel heard it all, it wasn't often this Pearl did come to see her but it seemed this garden had become her escape as no other gem knew of it.

Spinel had to hide her little baby, Steven, it wasn't easy when he was smaller but now to her luck, whenever this Pearl came round he was napping.

"Spinel?" Pearl spoke, calling out for her new found friend.

She heard the warp moments before and had set Steven down for his nap before sighing. She crawled over to the buses near the fountain, where the Pearl was near. She put on a smile as she hopped out of the bush, "Pearl!" She exclaimed, "How ya doin'?"

Spinel could see the slight change in appearance in this Pearl. She had tired eyes and her light form seemed dim in comparison to before. It also seemed that she'd reformed at some point due to the slight change in outfit.

The Pearl jumped a little before quickly composing herself and straightening out her wrinkled clothing, "Oh, I'm well. Just wanted to check on you, after all it's been quite some time."

Time meant nothing in space, thousands of years can go by in a flash for a gem as it did little to their light forms. Though in Spinel's case, her hair was frayed and when she checked her form in the clear water, little faint black lines were down her cheeks. It seemed like a corruption in her form but she never felt pained by it, not with Steven by her side. And although she didn't like to see it, he seemed to change little by little. Perhaps this is what 'time' did to him.

"Oh really?" She squished her cheek with a squeak, "I hadn't noticed, been too busy fixin' up the ol' garden!" Her arms waved around to prove her point.

"Yes... I can see you've been doing some gardening. _She_ would've loved this..." The Pearl sighed, her cheek resting in her hand, a pained expression she wore, "_She_ always spoke of this place but I never did see it."

"Hehe. Well this was a pretty special place for us." Spinel grinned, feeling a sense of pride swell in her gem, "We used to play for hours here."

Pearl smiled before sitting on the edge of the fountain, Spinel followed her but rather than sitting with her, she stood in front, rocking back and forth. Doing her best to not look to where Steven slept, thankful for the running water which covered any noise.

"I won't stay too long, I can see you want to be alone... I just hope you know that you are always welcome to Earth." Pearl smiled knowingly, "It can be too easy to close yourself away but I wouldn't be here now without the support from my friends." She reached out to Spinel, "Won't you join me?"

It took Spinel a moment to register what she was offered, her silly grin wiped clean off her face. "What...? no..." She wrung her hands together anxiously, "No.. I'm okay! Really! Thank you though...."

The Pearl had stood up, her hand still reaching out to Spinel. Cautiously she walked over to Spinel but with every step forward, Spinel took one back. "It'll be okay... someday you'll learn to love--"

"No!" Spinel stomped on the ground, her hands covering her ears. She didn't like it, didn't like her, didn't want her here! Her hands moved before she fully registered what she was doing. She grabbed the Pearl and swung her towards the warp, following behind fast, "Don't come back!" She stomped again, activating the warp pad, "please..."

She didn't see the Pearl's expression but she didn't find herself caring neither. She took a step back and wrapped her hands together, making them bigger and bigger, she pulled back grunting as she pulled her hands down with such strength. Destroying the warp pad, hundreds and thousands of pieces flew around the garden.

Her gem ached with overwhelming sadness and almost betrayal. She never wanted to leave here, she didn't need to, she had Steven... he was enough. No one else meant anything to her.

* * *

It was odd really, Spinel wasn't like Steven. She never really felt the cold or the warmth that their home provided. It was a clever system, designed to keep the various alien plants alive for long periods of time. A gift to keep Pink happy.

Now it worked to keep Steven alive and warm and cosy, though Spinel still worked on finding the right balance in temperature, she didn't always get it right. Though recently it only seemed that during the 'night' cycle that Steven felt the cold so often he'd huddle close to Spinel and with the remaining cloth she had left, she tried to make a blanket to keep her Steven toasty.

It was one of the few odd things that Steven had the ability to do to her. She could walk, run and play all day and never feel warm or too hot like Steven. She never felt the cold of the night but the minute when Steven would cuddle close to her, she felt something.

It was a warm happy feeling in her gemstone that was different to playtime. She felt content and an overwhelming feeling that made her realise that she never wanted their time together to end. For them both to stay here forever and play until they could no more.

But now, as Steven had aged for over ten years, she could see the strain and almost loneliness in his eyes. With each passing night he'd move away from her slowly, inches by inches she noticed it. It scared her greatly, more than once had the thought occurred that she should restore the warp pad.

She hated to admit that hardly anything could grow in this garden anymore. The soil had no nutrients, the sprinklers hardly worked and the light system flickers every so often bringing them both to the reality that this world was no paradise. No, she knew sooner or later they would have to leave. _A terrifying thought._

On this day Spinel looked over at Steven and saw him washing his face with the fountain water. Staring at his reflection, pulling faces or thinking. She huffed up to her feet and sprung over to him, her lanky arms wrapping around his waist, she peered into the water.

"What'cha doin'?" Spinel asked, choosing to watch his reflection.

Her own reflection changed over the years, though most notable was her colours. They seemed to brighten with Steven's love and care, her gem would beam with love for him. It could be because of her love for Pink but Spinel never felt such a strong bond before. She couldn't pin why he was so different to her.

He was smiling at her and rested a hand on hers, she smiled back as she seemed to snap him out of his stupor, "Oh hi Spinel."

"Wanna play?" She asked but gauging his reaction she could see it was a firm 'no'. "That's alright we played a lot yesterday..." She twiddled her fingers in the water, "What's on your mind... you ain't yourself."

He shrugged, "I just think... no... it doesn't matter." he sighs and looks away.

"Aw c'mon I know something is bothering ya. Don't make me tickles it out..." She grins and raises her hands.

"No wait Spinel---" He laughs and wriggles as she tickles him lightly. Laughing herself at his adorable giggle, her gem wanted to beam with pride.

It's not until he pushes her off that she stops, letting herself be pushed away with a smile. It wouldn't hurt, her body was practically made of rubber--

"Spinel?"

//

The world around her seemed to change to a beautiful pink hue. Spinel looked around at the sweet cherry blossom flowers and teal green meadow. She could faintly hear laughing somewhere and part of her wanted to go find it but a figure stood before her that stopped her from moving.


End file.
